Hung Up
by Jatd4ever
Summary: What sort of mischief is Jester up to on this All fools day? And who is his target set for? (Jane/Jester)


***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**Coming back after getting a series of colds. It has really been too long, and I have more stories coming up soon after editing. Hope you enjoy! Yes it is April fools day related**

* * *

Upon entering her tower, she saw Jester laughing to himself. Most likely he was up to no good "I almost forgot, it is all fools day"

"Precisely"

"And here I thought I was going to avoid you today"

Turning around, he put on his best pouty face and sniffled "Jane that is incredibly hurtful you know"

"What sort of mischief are you up to Jester?"

Wiping away fake tears, he used his body to shield his handy work."If I tell tell, then you will be included in any blame I might receive later"

"Are you joking? This is the only day of the year where you are given pardon for such acts. Out with it, I am it cannot be that bad"

Pointing to the small x on the ground, he explained "You see that target over there?"

"Yes"

"Whoever stands on it will be grabbed by the ankle, and hang upside down in the tree over there"

"Jester"

"Yes Jane"

Letting a smile creep it's way on her face, she asked "Is that trap for Gunther?"

"If I tell you then you are half guilty by knowing it"

Then it occurred to her that everything could go horribly wrong. "Jester!"

"Jane you just know how to make my name sound threatening" he teased

Walking over to the battlements, she commented "Someone could get hurt, what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it would be funny"

Pointing to Sir Theodore who was patrolling, she continued "But what if your plan fails and Sir Theodore gets caught"

"I doubt it, that man has eyes like a hawk. Ugh, now you made me feel bad inside. I guess I will go take him down"

"Too late"

Crossing her field of vision was Gunther carrying a sack in the direction of the kitchen. As soon as he stepped onto the trap, the sack fell out his arms sending a white could if flour into the air. Dragged through a giant pile of leaves, Jester could not contain his laughter. Then dragged through what she hoped was mud, Gunther all dirty with leaves and mud looked like since abomination that crawled out of the moat and hung upside down in the cherry tree. Wiping the mud away from his face, Gunther was hot with anger "WHO WAS THE MAGGOT THAT DID THIS?"

"You are not going to leave him there are you?"

With each movement, flowers fell, getting stuck to Gunther. This made Gunther even angrier as he tried to untie himself. Jester thought it was even more amusing. "That depends, do you think the flowers raining on him would make a nice picture?" laughed Jester

Looking at her comrade that hung in the tree pathetically, then back at the fool beside her that meant no harm but for a good laugh, she had no idea whose side to take. It was funny, and in must circumstances she would have liked to laugh, but it just looked a bit sad. "Jester, I know Gunther can be a beef brain but do you not think that this is too much? His life is bad enough as it is, do not make it any harder"

"Fine, but I am not going to like it"

"And after you do, I hope you can find a way to explain it to Sir Theodore"

"That is easy"

"Really?"

"I will just tell him I was helping you with your training as I am everytime I come to see you "

"You fool"

"O Jane, you really know how to kill my fun"

It was at those kinds of moments where Jane felt particularly protective of him, and another sort of feeling she could not describe but it made her happy. Giving him a playful jab, she laughed "If I did not keep my eye on you who knows in what mischief you would get into"

"Just enough to make you laugh"

Now this might have almost been a romantic moment if Gunther was not stuck in a tree. "Can someone cut me down? Now would be a good time"

"Someday he will learn not to step on a trap"

"The same day he learns to use his brain perhaps, but I think you could help him train with your traps."

"No thank you. I think his father has enough traps to help him learn"

"I cannot feel my leg" complained Gunther

"Jester, stop stalling"

With a playful smirk, he asked "What is the magic word?"

"Please"

"The other word"

"You are handsome?"

"Is that a question or a fact? Now really, is it so hard?" Teased Jester

"Jester!"

"I got it, fine... But I will be given allowance to laugh"

Yelling over his shoulder, that he would cut him down, he turned back to Jane "I have to go cut him down"

"Do not worry Jester, I will be your alibi"

"Good, and after let us go and be accomplices in crime and swipe a slice of fresh pie"

Breaking his gaze, she looked away and smiled "Sounds good"

"STOP FLIRTING AND GET ME DOWN!" Yelled Gunther

Cutting him down, Gunther fell on his bottom, saying all sorts of not to be repeated curses, while Jester gave his victory speech about how if he was the enemy Gunther would have received tickle torture to expel all his secrets then fed enough lobster until he grew claws

Laughing from the battlements, Jane said to herself "Cannot live with them and cannot live without them"

With those two foolish guys, Jane would never be in want for laughter, though she might hope that sense and propriety might visit. Oh well, at least things would never be boring.


End file.
